youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Raceboy77
This interview was conducted on November 24, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Raceboy77 is a YouTuber with over 8,700 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube a long time ago. I think it was near release, I watched a few videos on it after a few friends told me about it. I'm sure I had visited the site before via links but never noticed. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Nope, that was too long ago and I probably didn't even know what the site was at the time. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * The first video games I remember playing were Warcraft 2, Pokemon Yellow and Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2. Q4: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * I was never a huge fan of anyone to begin with, I've never followed the celebrity trends when it comes to movies or YouTube. I just enjoy watching good content. Generally, I use YouTube to listen to music, watch funny shows or learn things. Q5: Who influenced you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * My friends always said that I should make YouTube videos due to my gaming ability. Eventually, when I was able to record my own clips via Xbox One, I decided to give it a shot. Q6: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I don't necessarily agree with it. Personally, I try to make my content generally clean but I believe everyone should be able to create content as they please. Lots of the best content out there could be hit by the new guidelines and I believe the overall quality could take a dive due to this. Q7: How did you come up Raceboy77 with as your YouTube channel name? * I've used Raceboy77 forever so it was almost expected to do the same on YouTube. I came up with the name by putting a few things together, racing, being a male and one of my favourite numbers. Q8: What got you in to real life racing? * My family started my love for racing. I basically grew up at the local race track watching my parents, family friends and my sister race before I ultimately did. That snowballed into the love I have for it today. Q9: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * I watch lots of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter content. Even though they're not the most skilled people, which is what I enjoy watching most, I end up getting a good laugh out of their videos. They definitely need a driver and hockey player though, I've always thought I'd fit that role well. I also enjoy watching Regular Car Reviews, those guys make some great stuff. A few others I watch include 1320 Video, Fullboost, Racingfail! and the Subaru channel's Launch Control which is my favourite series on YouTube. Q10: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * I think my favourite videos have to be the Forza Tips series and any close racing videos. The tips series is challenging to make but definitely the most rewarding and you can never go wrong with some good racing. My least favourite videos were probably my Twitch follower milestone videos. They're good memories but incredibly awkward for me to do. Q11: What is your favourite game? * I can never pick favourites, I enjoy way too many games to pick one. Anywhere from the Mass Effect series, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1/2 or the Borderlands series to the Need for Speed Underground games, Forza Motorsport games. I play and enjoy lots of different genres. Q12: What is your favourite game to record? * Since I focus on Racing on Xbox, Forza Motorsport 5/6 have been my main games. It's fairly simple to record and quite enjoyable since racing is what I like doing. Q13: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * My favourite part about having a YouTube channel is helping people enjoy their day more. Whether that's having a laugh or learning something that will advance their skill and make their gaming experience better. Q14: What is your favourite vehicle in Forza? * Again, I'm horrible at picking favourites. I enjoy driving anything from 800 HP front wheel drive cars to all wheel drive grip cars. I find myself driving my Skyline R34 quite often though because it's a fun car to drive. Q15: What made you want to upload mostly Forza videos? * Since I mainly enjoy watching skilled people do their things, it was a natural route. It's what I'm best at and it's where I can help people the most to improve themselves. Q16: You currently have over 5,380 subscribers, Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * No, I never thought I'd get that many. I make videos just for the enjoyment of doing them so each person who subscribes is an added bonus. Q17: You currently have uploaded 100 videos, Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Not at all, I thought I'd only upload a few races or tricks but the channel has progressed into so much more than that. Q18: Currently your most viewed video has over 22,900 views, Did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I remember when I hit double digits on a video and got excited. After I uploaded that video and watched the view number grow, I grew even more surprised at myself. Q19: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I don't really have a goal other than to enjoy making videos. Maybe I'll be able to get five digits in my subscriber count but since the audience I cater to has more passion than numbers, that's about the highest I can imagine. Q20: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * Probably about 100 or 1000 were my goals or thoughts of how big it could possibly get. Q21: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I think YouTube will last as long as they want it to. There's no limit in my mind. Q22: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * I'm not exactly sure. Even when my channel goes silent for a while, I still end up coming back and putting something up. Maybe a few years depending on how busy I am and how much I enjoy it. Q23: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions? * Unfortunately no conventions are on my calendar yet. I can't justify going to any of them at the moment, I'd rather save the travel money for my future instead. Q24: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * As long as you enjoy what you're doing and show it, people will enjoy watching. Q25: What is the future for you and your channel? * Probably similar content from what I can see in the near future. I don't think much will change. Q26: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * Not quite as long but I've had some people ask me a few questions about what I do before. Category:YouTube Interviews